Do Over?
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin wishes she could do over her first days at Santini Air.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I have another story that I "need" to get back to but I'm still working out those details. This story won't be too long but it's been rolling around in my head for several days so I just had to get it written._

 **Do Over?**

 **Chapter 1**

"Cait, lunch is in the back office," Dom yelled. "It's going to get cold if you don't hurry up."

Caitlin looked up from the letter she was reading. "Oh, I'm coming," she said while still focusing on the paper.

Hawke watched her fold up the paper and stick it in her pocket.

"Important news from home?" he asked.

"Huh?" she replied. "Oh, it's nothing."

Hawke smiled. "Well, it sure looked like something."

Before she could reply a small sedan pulled up to the hangar.

"There's my lunch date," Hawke said as he walked towards the car. "Tell Dom I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Caitlin feigned a smile. "Sure thing," she replied as she turned and headed to the back office to join Dom.

"It's about time," Dom told her as she entered the room. "I was about to eat your lunch."

Caitlin laughed. "You would, wouldn't you?" she replied. "I forgot that lunch from Slim's was your favorite."

Caitlin sat down and unwrapped the warm sandwich after opening a bottle of Pepsi. Dom couldn't help but notice that the usually bubbly and talkative Caitlin seemed very distracted.

"Cait, is something wrong?" he asked.

Caitlin looked up at him and sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Dom shrugged. "You don't seem yourself today," he replied. "Everything okay with you and String?"

"Oh, sure," she replied. "By the way, he said he'd be back from his lunch date in a couple of hours."

Dom took the last bite of his sandwich and washed it down with a gulp of tea. "Then what's going on?" he asked, concerned.

Caitlin pulled the letter out of her pocket. "My dad sent me this letter from home," she replied.

"Bad news?" asked Dom.

"Not really," she replied, unsure how to proceed. "You see, my dad is good friends with the owner of Miles Airborne Corporation. Have you ever heard of it?"

Dom shook his head. "Of course," he replied. "They're leading the way in aerospace engineering. But, what does that have to do with your dad's letter?"

Caitlin sighed. "Well, the CEO has offered me a job in the Dallas office."

"Wow, that sure is impressive," replied Dom.

"Yeah, and it's three times what I'm making right now," Caitlin tried to tease.

Dom shot her a serious look. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I mean, as much as we love having you here, that's a huge opportunity."

Caitlin took another bite of her sandwich and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know we would want what's best for you," Dom continued.

"I know," Caitlin replied. "The money really isn't the issue. I'm happy here. I guess the problem is that I worry if I'll be happy sometime down the road. I mean, what if I turn it down and I regret it?"

"Life if full of chances sweetheart," replied Dom. "It's also full of choices. Maybe you should make a list of reasons to go and reasons to stay. Then decide. You know that no matter what you decide, you'll always have a place here with us."

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, Dom. That's good advice but I've already done that," she admitted. "I'm really considering taking it. I guess there's only one thing that would have kept me here but I've lost all hope for that."

Dom sighed before reaching over and giving her a hug. "String?" he asked.

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah," she admitted. "I guess I'll always have a place in my heart for him but I know it'll never be mutual. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to when I first got here and have a do over. I wouldn't be so passive. I'd show him that I'm not some kid and I'm just as good as those women he dates."

Dom chuckled. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" he asked."

Caitlin bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I guess I have," she replied. "But, it's too late now. I have to call and give my decision in two days. Please don't mention this to String. I'll tell him once I decide."

"Okay honey," replied Dom. "Sure thing.

As Caitlin took the last bite of her sandwich, they heard a loud crash in the hangar. Dom bolted towards the door and Caitlin followed behind him.

"String!" Dom yelled as he saw Hawke lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Caitlin as they ran to his side.

"String, what happened?" Dom asked as he tried to wake his friend. "Call an ambulance."

Caitlin jumped up and ran to the phone to call for help. Within twenty minutes they found themselves waiting in the hospital lobby.

"I don't understand how he fell," Caitlin said.

"Looks like he slipped somehow," Dom replied. "He must have hit the floor pretty hard to be knocked out like that."

"Yeah, that worries me Dom," she admitted. "Let's hope they tell us something soon."

Two hours later the doctor finally came out to provide them with an update on Hawke's condition. Neither were surprised to see Michael with the doctor.

"How is he Michael?" asked Caitlin. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We're still running some tests," the doctor spoke up. "He seems to be a little foggy on some details of his life."

"From what I can tell," Michael added. "His memory seems to stop right after he met Caitlin in Texas. He doesn't recall her moving here to California."

Caitlin turned and gave Dom a funny look. "Really?" she said sarcastically.

Dom smiled. "You think he overheard our conversation?" he asked.

"If not, is sure is a bit coincidental," she replied. "But, okay, I'll play along."

Michael and doctor both stared at the two. "What are talking about?" asked Michael.

Caitlin filled them in on her conversation with Dom that occurred just before Hawke's accident.

"You think he's faking it?" asked the doctor.

Dom shrugged. "We can't say for sure but there's a good chance."

"You really think Hawke would do that?" asked Michael. "It doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"I don't know," Caitlin admitted. "But isn't it odd that my coming here is the point where he has the memory loss?"

"I have to admit," the doctor said. "It's the only explanation that makes any sense. He doesn't appear to have suffered a concussion and I can't see any other reason for memory loss."

"Please don't tell him any of this," Caitlin urged them. "I want to see how it all plays out."

The men agreed to keep the information between them. As they walked away, Caitlin turned to Dom and took a deep breath. "Why am I so scared to death right now?" she asked.

Dom smiled. "It's because if we're right, our boy just granted your wish. That could mean he wants a do over too."

"Yep," she said with a sigh. "That's it. But Dom, what if it isn't meant to be?"

Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. "Then you'll know that going to Dallas is the right choice. And, you'll never have to wonder 'what if'," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caitlin nervously followed Dom to the examining room where Hawke was being held for observation. Dom walked in first and she reluctantly came in behind him.

"How are you doing String?" Dom asked as he saw his friend lying there with a gruff look on his face.

Hawke sighed. "I'd be better if they'd let me out of here," he complained. "I'm fine Dom. I don't need to stay for observation."

Caitlin took a deep breath and moved closer to the gurney Hawke was laying on. "They just want to make sure you're okay Hawke," she told him, unsure of how he would respond.

Hawke stared at her a moment. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"String, this is Caitlin," Dom replied. "You've met."

"Oh, yeah," replied Hawke. "Deputy Caitlin. What are you doing here?"

Caitlin wanted to tell him that he knew why she was there but she held back and bit her bottom lip.

"I live here now," she finally replied. "I've actually lived here for the past three years."

"Three years?" Hawked asked, looking confused.

"It's a long story," Dom told him. He wondered if Hawke was really bluffing or not. "It seems like you're suffering from a bit of memory loss. It's been three years since we met Cait in Texas."

"I'm sorry Caitlin," he replied. "I don't remember."

Caitlin shrugged. "It's not that important," she lied. She couldn't help but allow her insecurities to seep in. She always felt so confident in everything she did. But, for some reason, she struggled feeling confident when it came to how she thought Hawke felt about her. "I'm not that important," she thought to herself.

Hawke quickly turned his attention back to Dom. "Can you find out when they'll let me leave?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Dom replied as he headed for the door.

Caitlin started to follow him out but Dom stopped her. "Cait, you wait here with String," he urged. "Make sure he stays in bed until the doctor gives him the go ahead to leave."

"Wha…." Caitlin started to protest but Dom left the room before she could get a word out.

She slowly turned and looked at Hawke who was now staring at her again. "Uh, I think I'll just go and wait out in the hall," she said nervously.

Hawke shot her a confused look. "What? Do I make you nervous?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh….well, I guess the fact that you don't remember me does make me a little nervous. I'm not sure why though."

"I remember meeting you," he told her. "I just don't remember you living here."

Caitlin took a deep breath and moved closer to him again. "Well, what exactly is it that you remember about me?" she asked.

Hawke smiled at her. It was rare that she saw him smile.

"I remember you're stubborn," he said. "You say what's on your mind and you don't take crap from anyone."

Caitlin laughed. "Most of the time anyway," she admitted.

Before the conversation could continue, Dom came back into the room. "They are signing you out as we speak," he assured him. "But, I promised to go and stay the night with you to make sure there are no complications."

"Good," replied Hawke without taking his eyes off of Caitlin. "Bring Caitlin with you."

Dom turned and looked at Caitlin. "Are you up for a night at the cabin?" he asked.

Caitlin shrugged he shoulders. "Sure," she replied trying to hide her skepticism.

"String, the doctor will be back in here in a minute," Dom told him. "We'll wait outside for you."

Caitlin followed Dom back out into the hall. They walked halfway down the corridor before speaking.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked. "He's obviously faking it. Why are we all playing this game?"

Dom placed his hand on her arm and gave it a light squeeze. "I think he's faking it too but I can never figure out what's going on in that head of his," he told her. "I do know you mean a lot to him. Let's just see how it all plays out."

"Dom, I have to give my answer about the job in two days," she replied. "I don't have a lot of time."

"I know," he replied softly. "Just be patient."

A few hours later, Dom landed the Santini helicopter on the dock of the lake. The three climbed out and made their way up to Hawke's cabin. Caitlin didn't follow them inside. Instead, she sat down on the bench out front and crisscrossed her legs up onto the seat.

Hawke came back out a few minutes later and joined her.

"You know, I was hoping to get to know you," he told her. "Don't you want to come inside?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind," she replied. "I've always enjoyed sitting out here and thinking."

Hawke sat down beside her. "You've been here a lot?" he asked.

"More times than I can count," she told him. "I love it up here."

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

Caitlin slid her legs around and turned to face him. "I got this great job offer back in Texas," she told him. "It's a good career move and it pays three times what I make now. I have two days to decide if I'll take it or not."

Hawke sighed lightly. "Sounds like it's too good to pass up," he said. "What's there to think about?"

Caitlin's heart sank. "He wants me to go," she thought to herself.

Hawke noticed a change in her demeanor. "Tell me about how you came about finding me again," he said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, I looked you up in the phone book is all," she replied. "It wasn't hard to find someone with a name like Stringfellow."

Hawke chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well my parents seemed to like unique names," he replied.

"I came to bring your friend back after they found his body in the desert," she continued. "After that, Dom got me a part flying a stunt in a movie."

"You must have really made an impression on him," Hawke said. "Dom doesn't just do that for everyone."

Caitlin smiled. "He made an impression on me too," she admitted. "He's like a second dad to me now. I love him."

Caitlin stared down at the ground. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but she decided to keep her feelings to herself.

"Tell me more about this movie part," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, it was just a helicopter stunt," she replied. "It's a long story but there were some technical issues so it didn't go very smoothly. Still, the director was pleased."

"Tell him about the kiss," Dom interrupted as he came out onto the front porch of the cabin.

"Kiss?" Hawke asked shooting her an intrigued look.

Caitlin felt her face flush. "Oh, well yeah, there was that too," she replied. "The director just wanted us to fill in for the actors. It was no big deal."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Dom said, chuckling as he headed back inside the cabin.

"Well, if you really want to jog my memory you can show me how that went," Hawke teased, noticing she was obviously affected by the memory.

"Very funny," she replied while thinking back about the kiss they shared.

"Was it?" he asked as he watched her stand up and walk a few feet in front of the cabin. "Maybe I'm not joking."

Hawke walked up behind her, took her by the arm and gently turned her to face him. "Can I kiss you?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

Hawke smiled at her. "I don't know why but it's something that I really want to do," he replied in a near whisper.

Caitlin grinned. "Well, okay," she easily gave in as her heart nearly skipped a beat. Of course she wanted to kiss him. She'd wanted to ever since the first time. But she had never thought she'd hear him say he wanted to as well.

"Just watch what you do because I bite," she replied nearly laughing now as she recalled the details of their first kiss.

Hawke smiled at her and then shot her a more serious look. He stared into her eyes before slowly moving closer to kiss her.

She reached up and put her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms.

Caitlin felt her stomach do a flip flop as their lips touched. His kiss was just as she had remembered. It started slow before growing more passionate. She felt him pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Fear suddenly took over as she quickly pulled herself away from him.

Hawke shot her a confused look. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't do this," she replied. "What was I thinking? Don't follow me. I need some time to think."

With that she turned and ran down the pathway to the lake.

"What happened? Where's she going?" asked Dom as he walked back out on to the porch.

Hawke sighed. "I kissed her and then she said she needed some time to think," he told him.

"You're playing with fire kid," Dom said as he sat down on the porch steps. "What are you doing?"

Hawke stared over at him before joining him on the steps. "I'm just giving her what she asked for," he finally admitted.

"So, no real memory loss huh?" asked Dom. "What about that fall you took?"

Hawke sighed. "The fall was real," he replied. "I slipped. My date had to cancel lunch and I overheard your conversation. As I was lying there on the floor I decided maybe it would be the best way to really give her that do over she asked for."

"String, what are you trying to prove by doing that?" asked Dom. "You know how she feels about you."

"Dom, you know I've always had an attraction to her," he replied. "But, she always gave me that friend vibe. She needs to determine what her feelings for me really mean. I thought maybe giving her a do over would help her figure that out."

"What if she comes to the conclusion that she really is in love with you?" Dom asked in a sarcastic tone. "What will you do then?"

Hawke shrugged. "Marry her," he said bluntly.

Dom's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "What?" he asked, unsure he'd heard correctly.

Hawke smiled. "Dom, I don't want her to leave," he admitted. "But, you know it takes a strong woman to be with me. I'm not exactly an easy person to be around."

"You think?" Dom joked.

"She's been here three years and still hasn't given up on me yet," he replied. "But, I'm still not sure she's ready for us to take our relationship further."

"Well, what about you?" asked Dom. "Are you really ready? I mean, you've been out there dating a lot of other women."

"I know," he replied softly. "Dom, please don't tell her that I'm lying about the amnesia. I'll tell her on my own, in my own time."

Dom shook his head and sighed. "Fine, fine," he replied. "Just be careful String. I love that girl like she's my own daughter. I don't want to see her hurt."

Just then the two looked up to see Caitlin coming back towards them.

"Is dinner ready Dom?" she asked, her eyes focused only on Dom. "I just remembered you had said it was almost done."

"Sure is," he replied with a smile. "It turned out pretty good if I do say so myself. Let's go in and eat."

Caitlin followed them inside the cabin, still not looking at Hawke. She couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't help or explain her feeling of embarrassment when it came to him. She had wanted a do over so badly and suddenly she had her chance. "But what if his amnesia is real?" she thought to herself. "How will he feel about all of this when he actually remembers the last three years?"


	4. Chapter 4

Drama, drama...why is it so much fun to write? LOL

 **Chapter 4**

Hawke couldn't help but notice how quiet Caitlin was all during dinner. She barely looked at him and allowed Dom to do most of the talking.

"Boy, you two are sure terrible company tonight," Dom complained.

Caitlin sighed. "I'm sorry Dom," she replied. "I've been thinking a lot about that job offer. Maybe it's too good to turn down. I think I should take it."

Hawke looked at Dom and then turned to Caitlin. His sudden glare confused her. Quietly he got up and headed out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Caitlin gave Dom a confused look. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Why is he suddenly so upset?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders. "I think maybe that's something you need to ask him," he replied. "I never have been able to get into that head of his."

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Dom, maybe some things are better left unsaid," she told him. "I think I should just go home."

Dom shook his head. "Caitlin, if you leave right now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," he assured her. "I've never seen you back down on anything before and I can't figure out why you're doing it now. Go and talk to him. Don't leave anything unsaid."

Caitlin couldn't stop her eyes from watering up. "The only thing I've ever been scared of in my life is his rejection," she finally admitted. "All these feelings I've held in all this time. What if all of it was for nothing?"

"All I can say is that you'll never know for sure if you walk away now," Dom replied.

Caitlin stood up and took a deep breath. "You're right," she admitted. "Three years waiting is long enough. I need to know."

Dom sighed as he watched Caitlin walk to the door and head outside to find Hawke. "Don't disappoint her String," he said to himself.

Caitlin looked around the front porch and didn't see Hawke so she headed down to the lake where she hoped to find him.

When she reached the lake, she saw him sitting very still near the water's edge. She could tell that he was deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking.

"Hawke?" she called out to him softly.

Hawke didn't move and at first Caitlin wasn't sure he'd heard her so she walked closer to him. "Hawke," she called out again.

"Go back to the cabin," he replied in a harsh tone. "Tell Dom to take you home."

"Why?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Go home Caitlin," was all he replied.

Caitlin mustered up her nerves and walked up beside him before sitting down right next to him.

"No," she replied. "I'm not running away."

Hawke turned and glared at her again. "Isn't that exactly what you're doing?" he asked. "You don't think taking that job is running away?"

"From what?" she asked sarcastically. "What the hell am I running away from Hawke? How would you even know since you don't even really know me?"

Caitlin held her breath after her comment. It was the first time since she'd gone off on him about the disaster of her first stunt that she'd spoken to him like that. She wasn't sure what the reaction would be, especially since he'd claimed not to recall the last three years.

Hawke sighed. "I don't have amnesia," he finally admitted.

"So you lied to me?" she replied in a tone Hawke had never heard her use before.

Hawke stood up and walked a few feet away before turning back and staring at her again. "You had to know that I was," he told her.

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Maybe I did," she replied. "I just don't understand why."

Hawke shrugged his shoulders. "You were the one who wanted a do over," he replied.

Caitlin stood up and started to head back toward the cabin. Hawke came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"You can't run away from this now. You're the one who came down here," he told her. "I'm not blind you know. I've watched you for three years and just once I wanted you to speak up and tell me how you felt instead of pretending you were okay about whoever I dated."

Caitlin bit her bottom lip. She hated more than anything for someone to know her weaknesses, especially Hawke. She had always tried hard to be strong around him and never give in to her feelings. But he had read her like a book and this angered her for some reason.

"Why the hell did I have to be the one to speak up?" she asked. "If you really believed I felt that way then why didn't you say something about it? Or was your answer the reason you dated every woman that came along."

Hawke let go of her arm. "I had my reasons for what I did," he replied softly.

"Yeah, well so did I," she said before turning and walking back towards the cabin again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What are you afraid of Caitlin?" Hawke yelled out to her as she walked away. "Don't tell me you're not afraid because I could see it in your eyes."

Caitlin stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself," he continued.

This time Caitlin turned around quickly and gave him a dirty look. "So, I'm that predictable?" she asked.

Hawke shook his head. "No, I never said that," he replied.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm saying that I've known you for three years now and I've paid attention," he replied. "It's something I've always done. I've learned to read people so I can know who to trust."

"Yeah, well, obviously you trust me," she replied. "Or, you would have never let me near Airwolf."

Hawke slowly walked up the pathway towards her, hoping she wouldn't turn and run again. To his relief she stayed put until he reached her.

Before he could say anything else, they both heard the sound of Santini's helicopter.

"How the hell did he?" Hawke said as they both looked over to see Dom lift the helicopter off of the dock.

"I'll be back in two days," he called out to them. "Don't kill each other in the meantime."

The two watched as the helicopter slowly disappeared in the darkening sky.

"Great," Caitlin said with a sigh.

"Is it all that bad?" asked Hawke. "Don't you think it's time we both discuss what's been on our minds."

"Maybe, but not right now though," she replied softly. "I think I need a little break from this conversation."

Caitlin turned and started to walk away again.

"I really didn't realize it until we were in Horn's compound," he yelled out to her.

She stopped and turned around again. "Realize what?" she asked.

"How you felt," he replied. "How I felt….my God Cait, you risked so much going in there after me. I was so upset about Dom and when I looked at you, it was like a light came on in my brain. I couldn't believe I missed it before."

Hawke walked back up to her, placed his hands on her arms and squeezed them lightly. "Tell me what you're afraid of and I'll tell you what I'm afraid of," he said. "We can take a break from this conversation if you want but I don't think we can leave here in two days without resolving all of this."

Caitlin sighed. "I don't have a choice but to resolve it," she admitted. "I have two days to decide if I'm taking the new job or not."

Hawke took her by the hand and led her back up the path to the cabin. To his relief she held onto his hand and didn't pull away. When they got to the cabin door, he let go and she followed him inside. He poured them both a glass of wine and they sat down together on the sofa.

Caitlin and Hawke had spent many evenings at his cabin together but it wasn't until this moment that she realized things were different. "He lied about the amnesia because he doesn't want me to leave," she thought to herself. "Why couldn't I see that before?"

"Penny for your thoughts," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile. "I never told you how I felt because I was afraid you'd push me away," she finally admitted. "Hawke, being your friend….part of your family has meant a lot to me. I didn't want to risk losing that over feelings that I wasn't even sure about."

Hawke slid closer to her on the sofa and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Caitlin, you know I'm not exactly the best with words," he replied. "I tend to be a little bit of a hot head."

Caitlin laughed. "Really, you think so?"

Hawke smiled at her and sighed. "Yeah, well, I have to admit when you first came here I thought you were just a kid," he replied. "Then, I watched you and I admired how strong you were. You know I have a fear of losing those I love. When Sawyer had that bomb tied to you, I was scared to death."

"YOU were scared to death," she replied. "I thought it was over for Michael and me."

"The thing is, you've proven to be resilient time and time again," he admitted. "I feel like you and Dom just might break this curse of mine."

"Well, I sure hope so," Caitlin replied, shifting sideways on the sofa and turning towards him.

Hawke stared into her eyes, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way.

"Hawke, what are we going to do about all of this?" she asked. "How can we be on the same page yet, not?"

"Maybe would should just stop talking," he whispered as he the leaned in and brushed his lips with hers.

Caitlin sat back for a moment and bit her bottom lip.

Hawke couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

Hawke cocked his head sideways and smiled again. "You always bite your bottom lip when you're nervous or scared."

"Oh?" she asked, slightly embarrassed. "Which do you think it is?"

"Maybe both?" he asked softly as he pulled her into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hawke kissed her gently again, careful not to be too forward with her until he was sure of what she wanted.

"Caitlin, just what is it that you want in man?" he asked bluntly.

"Wow, that's a loaded question," Caitlin teased. "But to be honest, I want someone who treats me like I'm capable. I've always been kinda strong willed. My dad always said that might be my downfall. I just want to be taken seriously."

Hawke smiled. "Do you think I've done that?" he asked.

Caitlin shrugged. "Most of the time, I guess," she replied. "Sometimes I think you and Dom worry about me too much."

Hawke smiled. "I don't think I can change that," he admitted. "But I do know that you are very capable of taking care of yourself. I wouldn't have taken you on so many Airwolf missions if I didn't."

"What about you Hawke?" she asked. "What is it you like in a woman? I mean, I don't get some of these women you date at all."

Hawke sighed. "Well, this is going to sound bad but I guess I date two kinds of women," he admitted. "One type is really just someone that I can have fun with. She's someone that is carefree and doesn't really have any hang-ups or real life goals. The other type would be more of someone I'd want to spend my life with."

"And what type is that?" asked Caitlin.

"Someone more like you," he replied as he pulled her into another kiss.

Caitlin thought she was going to pass out as she nearly forgot to breathe. Never did she think she'd hear those words coming out of his mouth.

"I really do love you Caitlin," he finally told her.

Caitlin stared at him a moment and her silence sent chills down his spine.

"Caitlin?" he whispered.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard you," she replied. "I think I'm just in shock. I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

"So, what do you think about that?" he asked, unsure. "Maybe this isn't exactly a do over, but we can sure change things going forward."

Caitlin stood up and walked over to the fireplace before turning and facing him again. "Hawke, are you sure about this?" she asked. "I mean, you aren't just upset that I'm thinking of leaving are you? I wouldn't want you to think you need to do this just to get me to stay."

Hawke sighed deeply. "Well, I guess that's a fair question considering everything that's happened so far," he replied. "But, Caitlin, have you ever known me to do something that I really didn't want to do?"

"All the time!" she quipped.

Hawke grinned. "I'm not talking about for Michael," he replied sarcastically. "I'm talking personally."

"Okay, then no," she replied quickly. "You've always been pretty straight forward in your actions."

"Then why are you so hesitant to believe what I've just told you?" he asked as he got up and stood in front of her.

"I don't know Hawke," she replied. "Have you ever wanted something so badly that it was hard to believe when you actually got it? I guess you were right. I'm a little scared."

"Me too," he admitted. "But, don't let fear stand in the way. Not now."

Hawke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly before leaning in for another kiss.

"I do love you too," she finally admitted.

Hawke smiled at her. "I tell you what," he said. "You sit out on the porch and give me a chance to set things up in here."

"Set what up? Why?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied, keeping his secret.

Caitlin sighed. "Okay," she decided against pressing further. "I'll wait outside."

Hawke watched her go out and close the door behind her before he began putting together his surprise. Caitlin heard a lot of racket going on inside the cabin but she fought the urge to peek in the window to see what he was up to.

About a half hour later, Hawke came out onto the porch to get her. By this time, Caitlin had dozed off in a chair.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," he said in a near whisper.

Caitlin opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Are you done?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yep," he replied as he took her by the hand and led her back into the cabin.

When Hawke opened the door and she saw what was waiting for them inside she was in awe.

"Wow," what's this all about?" she asked.

The room was dimly lit with several candles along the wall. Hawke had brought down every pillow he had in the cabin and placed them on the floor in one big pile. In front of the pile of pillows was a huge screen and at the back of the room he had set up an old timey projector.

"I inherited some old black and white movies a few years ago," he told her. "They were in a vault that my grandparents had rented. I've never gotten a chance to watch them and I thought that maybe this would make a great first date. What do you think?"

To Hawke's relief, Caitlin smiled at him. "I love it," she replied. "Do you have any popcorn?"

Hawke laughed. "Yeah, I left it in the kitchen," he told her. "Find a comfortable spot and I'll go and get it."

Caitlin plopped down on the pillows as Hawke brought in the popcorn and wine. He turned on the projector and then joined her on the floor.

The two spent the next few hours laughing at the old movies, snuggling together on the pillows and kissing.

"This was a really great idea," she told him. "What made you think to do this?"

Hawke pulled her closer and held her in his arms with her back to him. She snuggled into his embrace.

"I guess I wanted us to have a chance to enjoy each other's company as a couple," he replied. "Things are about to get pretty serious and I wanted to make sure we were both ready for that."

"Thanks, Hawke," she replied, taking hold of one of his hands that were wrapped around her. "I was kind of hoping we'd take things a little slow. This whole thing has taken me by surprise and I don't want us to mess it up."

"Me either," he admitted. "But does that mean you've decided to turn down the job offer?"

Caitlin turned her head and looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere," she said with a smile.

Hawke leaned in and kissed her. "I promise you'll never regret it," he told her afterwards."

"Oh, believe me," she replied. "I know I won't."


End file.
